Recueil de prompts
by Ashkaa
Summary: Ici seront regroupés tous les prompts issus des Marathons Prompts voir mon profil à ce sujet . Ce sont des petits textes très courts, majoritairement du Arthur/Curt. Enjoy
1. Chasser les nuages

Prompt : "Il n'existe rien au monde de mieux qu'une paire de lunettes propre sans brouillard interne." lancé par : Hitto-sama  
Rating : G  
Titre : Chasser les nuages

Arthur sentait poindre le mal de tête. Depuis quatre heures qu'il travaillait sur son article, il n'en pouvait plus. En plus, il avait horreur des élections. Lou avait été un traître sur ce coup-là. Ce n'était qu'une basse vengeance parce qu'il avait osé publier un livre sans lui en parler, il le savait. Son article sur Brian Slade avait été bon, certes, mais Arthur avait été loin d'épuiser toutes les informations qu'il avait apprises lors de son enquête et il avait tenu à écrire ce livre. Une délivrance pour lui, après des années à être fan de Slade sans jamais pouvoir s'en libérer. Maintenant, il avait chassé l'ombre de ce chanteur androgyne de son esprit et c'était tant mieux.  
Sauf qu'il devait écrire un article sur le nouveau sénateur. C'était sa punition.  
- Arth ! Tu viens ? l'appela une voix depuis la cuisine.  
- J'arrive, répondit-il machinalement en fermant les yeux pour chasser la migraine.  
Après quelques minutes de noir, il rouvrit les yeux et trouva son écran étrangement sombre. Il régla la luminosité mais elle ne lui semblait toujours pas satisfaisante.  
Réflexion faite, il n'y avait pas que son écran. Le monde entier lui semblait sombre et trouble.  
Renonçant à écrire ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus, il se leva et alla à la cuisine.  
Curt était devant la plaque chauffante et se retourna vers lui en l'entendant traîner ses pantoufles sur le carrelage.  
- Et ben enfin !  
Arthur grogna. Son mal de crâne gagnait du terrain et le monde était toujours aussi flou. S'affalant sur une chaise, il retira ses lunettes, plissa les yeux et les admira dans le rayon de soleil qui passait par la fenêtre. La couche de crasse qui les recouvrait expliquait pas mal de choses.  
- Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il en nettoyant ses verres avec un chiffon.  
- Des pancakes.  
Ce qui expliquait la buée, donc la crasse sur ses lunettes. Finalement, le monde n'était pas devenu soudainement plus sombre de lui-même.  
Arthur remit ses lunettes avec satisfaction. Il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde qu'une paire de lunettes propres sans brouillard interne, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de regarder les fesses de Curt Wild, de *son* Curt Wild, dans un jean aussi troué que celui qu'il portait actuellement.  
Arthur sourit. Lorsqu'on prenait la peine de chasser les nuages, la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.


	2. New born

"Le rideau s'enflamma" lancé par Kagayami.  
Rating : G  
Titre : New born

Curt pénétra dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit, presque religieusement, lui qui n'avait pourtant jamais cru en aucun dieu. Les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs. On se serait cru dans la maison d'un mort, et pourtant, quelqu'un vivait encore ici. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas tout à fait mort, mais pas tout à fait vivant non plus. Quelqu'un qui ne survivait que lorsqu'il inspirait de toute la force de ses poumons de longues lignes de poudre blanche. Quelqu'un qui lui pourrissait la vie comme une gangrène dont il ne parviendrait pas à se débarrasser.  
Le chanteur s'avança silencieusement entre les ombres de ces meubles fantomatiques, en direction du lit. Vide. Il connaissait toutes les bosses de ce matelas et avait même fortement contribué à le déformer. Le cul de Brian Slade avait été à la fois son Enfer et son Paradis.  
Les tentures du lit à baldaquin ressemblaient à un linceul mortuaire. Tout à fait de circonstance. Curt était justement venu se débarrasser de son passé.  
Lentement, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes se la poche de son blouson et alluma une de ces Gauloises qu'il aimait tant. Il prit le temps de savourer le tabac. Il prenait rarement le temps de savourer. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de savourer sa relation avec Brian. Elle lui semblait tellement tumultueuse de toute manière qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir à savourer.  
La fenêtre de l'appartement avait été celle où la silhouette efféminée de Brian s'était penchée pour lui hurler d'aller se faire foutre. Ç'avait été le meilleur conseil qu'il lui avait jamais donné. Brian n'était qu'un jeune éphèbe frêle et une salope qui aimait se faire prendre. Rien de plus. Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre Curt. Il voulait juste une bite dans le cul. Curt avait décidé qu'il devrait se passer de la sienne et était partit.  
Et depuis, il avait réussi à remonter doucement la pente. Quitter la drogue n'avait pas été facile. Il avait compensé par l'alcool.  
Maintenant, Brian s'était fait une nouvelle vie, une vie artificielle où il n'était pas lui, une vie qui n'était que carton pâte, mensonges et apparences, une vie qui n'était que survie. Cet appartement, il l'avait gardé, et Curt savait pourquoi. C'était ses dernières bouffées d'air. Ses moments d'escapade, quand la drogue s'emparait de son cerveau suffisamment pour qu'il perde la notion de la réalité et de cette mascarade qu'était devenue sa vie. Il se détruisait pour vivre, dans cet appartement qui avait été le leur. Curt refusait que Brian salisse leur passé plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, caressa les carreaux du bout des doigts et laissa tomber son mégot de cigarette.  
Il resta là à admirer la nuit au travers des vitres sales, tandis qu'une odeur âcre montait doucement dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes Curt s'éloigna. Depuis l'embrasure de la porte, il put voir le rideau s'enflammer. Il sortit dans la nuit froide et admira les flammes rouges ronger la fenêtre pour s'échapper vers le ciel. Maintenant, il pouvait rentrer. Il avait détruit son passé, il pouvait repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Et il irait à ce second rendez-vous qu'Arthur lui avait fixé. Il irait se construire une nouvelle vie dans les bras de cet homme qui le comprenait.


	3. Porte bonheur

_**Porte bonheur**_  
_Par Akasha_  
Prompt : « Je suis sa muse » lancé par Tip'  
Rating : G

Il faisait nuit et la rédaction était officiellement fermée depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure quand Lou entra dans son bureau en secouant les feuillets d'un air satisfait.  
- Arthur, mon petit, ton article a fait sensation. Encore, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux.  
Le journaliste débarrassa un peu le bureau de tous les papiers qui l'encombraient pendant que son supérieur s'installait en face de lui.  
- En trente ans de métier, jamais je n'ai vu un seul petit scribouillard comme toi arriver à faire monter les ventes comme ça. Il va falloir que tu me donnes ton secret ! plaisanta le vieil homme.  
- Si je vous donne mon secret, voue n'allez plus avoir besoin de moi chef, le taquina Arthur.  
- Ohlà, ohlà, très bien jeune homme, gardez donc votre recette pour vous, ça vous sera utile le jour où vous serez à la tête de ce journal !  
Arthur bloqua. A la tête du journal ? Etait-ce une plaisanterie ?  
- Oh, j'ai pas dit que j'allais te céder ma place aussi facilement, il faut redescendre de ton petit nuage là ! s'esclaffa Lou devant l'air perdu de son employé.  
Arthur respira à nouveau normalement. Visiblement, son chef était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Même d'un peu trop bonne humeur à son goût  
- Tiens, ton prochain sujet, fit Lou en déposant une enveloppe sur la table. Il me le faut pour après-demain.  
- Ok patron, ça marche !  
Lou approuva de la tête et s'en alla, laissant Arthur seul avec ses rêves de grand patron.  
Avant son article sur Brian Slade, il songeait à quitter ce journal. Mais l'article en question avait tellement marché qu'il avait eu droit à une promotion, et il était finalement resté. Depuis, il enchaînait. Tous ses articles étaient des succès et sa côte montait de jour en jour, se traduisant en revenus substantiels non négligeables.  
Arthur resta songeur un moment. Posséder un journal avait toujours fait partie de ses rêves. Distraitement, il caressa son pendentif, se disant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Curt lui avait donné ce bijou. Il l'avait fait couper en deux et monter en pendentifs. Il en portait toujours une partie sur lui.  
Il rangea ses affaires, cala l'enveloppe de son prochain sujet sous son bras et sortit du journal.  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement, une légère odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air. Il sourit.  
Curt était assis en tailleur au milieu du séjour, mâchouillant le bout de son stylo, hypnotisé par quelques mots sur une feuille chiffonnée, faiblement éclairé par une petite lampe de bureau. Casque sur les oreilles, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.  
Arthur vint se poster à côté de lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Finalement Curt se rendit compte de sa présence, pencha la tête en arrière, enleva son casque et lui sourit. Le journaliste se pencha pour embrasser son amant, la tête à l'envers, puis s'assit derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras.  
- J'ai avancé, annonça Crut. C'est les paroles de _Blind_, pour le chapitre cinq de la seconde partie.  
- Tu as fait vite, s'étonna Arthur. Je peux lire ?  
Curt lui tendit les feuillets puis se reposa contre le torse de son amant pendant que ce dernier lisait.  
_Chronicles of apology_ était un projet qu'ils avaient monté ensemble, leur premier.  
Arthur était resté journaliste et avait publié plusieurs livres, romans et biographies, en parallèle de son métier.  
De son côté, Curt avait repris goût à la musique. Il écrivait pour les autres, et ses textes s'arrachaient. Parce qu'il en avait besoin aussi, il interprétait ses titres le soir, dans un petit cabaret. Ensemble, ils avaient su se sortir de l'ornière. Curt avait finalement décroché de la drogue et de la boisson, et ne puisait plus son inspiration que dans sa douleur de vivre mais aussi dans les moments de bonheur qu'ils se construisaient, à coup de longues balades dans les parcs, de road trip improvisés, et de week-end cocooning. Tous deux se servaient de leur passé pour mettre en exergue leurs joies présentes. Curt se plaisait à dire d'Arthur qu'il était sa muse, et Arthur faisait de même. Au final, leur adéquation était parfaite et leur créativité ne s'en portait que mieux.  
_Chronicles of apology_ était un livre musical prévu pour la publication l'année suivante. Arthur écrivait le roman, et Curt les chansons l'accompagnant et les interprétait de sa voie éraillée. L'enregistrement studio des dix premiers titres s'était bien passé, et les critiques leur étaient favorables.  
- C'est très bon, commenta Arthur en reposant les feuilles.  
Curt sourit. Il savait que son amant n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui dire si quelque chose n'allait pas, donc il pouvait être content de son travail de la journée.  
Il se retourna, passa ses jambes autour de la taille d'Arthur et l'embrassa.  
A son cou brillait l'autre moitié du pendentif.


	4. Blanc

« La page blanche, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres », lancé par : InfernalMushu

Rating : G  
Titre : Blanc

Arthur admirait le tas de feuilles qu'il avait mis à côté de sa machine à écrire. Elles étaient d'une très bonne qualité, il avait sacrifié une bonne partie de sa paye pour les avoir. Sa première paye. Il n'était au journal que depuis un mois mais déjà, il s'y sentait comme chez lui. Lou l'avait mis à l'épreuve bon nombre de fois sur des articles difficiles pour son statut de jeune diplômé ; il avait bien le droit de décompresser maintenant.  
Fébrile, il mit la première feuille dans la machine à écrire. Il n'avait pas encore de titre mais il se disait que ça n'était pas important. Il finirait bien par trouver. Il avait tout le temps pour ça. Déjà, il lui fallait commencer. Tout était dans sa tête depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait hâte de coucher les mots sur le papier.  
Son premier roman, officiel. Enfin, « officiel », juste pour lui. Il pourrait dire, si on lui posait la question, que oui, il écrivait un roman. Un roman sombre, fait d'aventures et de héros, d'une quête épique dans le paysage urbain actuel.  
Il en sourit d'anticipation.  
Ses notes se trouvaient entassées sur une chaise à côté de lui. Il ne voulait rien pour le perturber dans son champ de vision. Il avait son week-end devant lui.  
Ses doigts s'élevèrent lentement au dessus des touches métalliques encore brillantes tellement elles étaient neuves.  
P r o l o g u e  
À chaque fois qu'un nouveau caractère s'imprimait sur le papier blanc, c'était toute une déflagration qui résonnait entre les murs vides de son petit appartement. Son sourire ne fit qu'augmenter et l'excitation monter encore.  
Arthur sauta plusieurs lignes puis ses doigts reprirent leur position au-dessus des touches. Il lui fallait une bonne phrase d'accroche. Il savait faire ça, il était journaliste. Confiant, il s'apprêta à abattre ses doigts sur la machine puis s'arrêta net, à quelques millimètres. Finalement, cette accroche ne lui plaisait pas.  
Il grimaça, ferma les poings pour ne plus être tenté par une phrase qui ne lui plairait plus par la suite et se retourna vers ses feuilles de brouillon entassées sur la chaise.  
Qu'avait-il prévu, déjà ?  
Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour relire ses premières notes. L'ambiance lui plaisait toujours autant. Il fallait maintenant qu'il parvienne à rendre ça correctement, songea-t-il en se retournant vers sa machine. Cependant, au lieu de se mettre à écrire comme il l'avait prévu, il resta là à contempler sa feuille en mâchonnant sa lèvre.  
Deux heures passèrent ainsi et Arthur commença à désespérer. Une anxiété dérangeante commençait à se frayer un chemin dans ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il repensa alors à ce collègue du journal qu'il n'aimait pas, ce Jack, un homme sûr de lui et arrogant qui parlait toujours très fort pour être sûr de se faire remarquer. Quelques jours auparavant, il s'était moqué ouvertement d'un des jeunes journalistes qui travaillait depuis peu avec lui à la section économie et politique.  
« La page blanche, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres ! J'ai jamais eu ce problème-là ! » s'était-il vanté d'une voix tonitruante.  
Sur le moment, Arthur avait détourné la tête pour masquer sa rougeur. Il comprenait parfaitement le pauvre type qui était le sujet de toutes les moqueries, lui aussi avait pas mal galéré sur ses premiers articles pour le journal, jamais sûr du ton à adopter.  
Et maintenant, les paroles de jack lui revenaient en mémoire et ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher. Malgré toute l'antipathie que pouvait lui inspirer Jack, il n'en restait pas moins un journaliste doué dans son métier, qui avait les honneurs de ses collègues et jamais un reproche de la part de Lou.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas ça qui lui faisait avancer d'un iota son roman. Il savait qu'il avait plusieurs centaines de pages à écrire, une histoire compliquée à mettre en place et des personnages émouvants à faire agir. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à aligner deux mots dans son esprit.  
Dépité, il quitta son poste de travail et s'en alla prendre l'air à la fenêtre. Dix étages plus bas, les rues New-yorkaises grouillaient de monde et le spectacle de la ville l'éloigna un moment de ses contrariétés.  
Lorsqu'il retourna à son bureau, il s'assit et se mit à taper sans hésitation, sans plus se poser de questions. Si c'était mauvais, il corrigerait par la suite. Tant pis pour son beau papier, il en gâcherait peut-être quelques feuilles. Il avait déjà décidé d'en racheter, de basse qualité cette fois, et ce, dès le lendemain.  
Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par une vulgaire angoisse de la page blanche !


	5. Jack

« Pétition contre le débranchement de Jack », lancé par : Hitto-sama.

Rating : G  
Note : Suite de « Blanc »  
Titre : Jack

Décidément, pour une première année sur le marché du travail, le ciel, Dieu ou qui que ce soit qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête, n'avait pas fini de lui en faire baver.  
Arthur venait à peine d'arriver au journal ce matin-là, trempé par la pluie et grelottant de froid. La panne de chauffage dans son immeuble n'arrangeait rien. C'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait devant le bureau.  
Tous les journalistes du Herald étaient dehors, sous leurs parapluies, dans une atmosphère tendue. Le journal aurait été sur le point de fermer que ç'aurait été la même chose.  
Daniel, le pigiste qui squattait le même bureau que lui depuis deux mois vint à sa rencontre.  
- Jack a eu un accident. Il est dans le coma, sous respirateur.  
La première pensée d'Arthur fut à cet instant si effrayante pour lui qu'il resta interdit, ce qui donna parfaitement le change à son interlocuteur. Il venait de se demander qui aurait le droit d'écrire l'article.  
Arrivé dans son bureau, au cinquième étage, ne s'était toujours pas remis d'avoir eu une telle pensée – si ignoble, si froide, si inhumaine – qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du papier que lui avait glissé Daniel entre les mains avant d'aller consoler Mary, la secrétaire, en larmes tellement au bord du trottoir qu'elle semblait vouloir se jeter sous les roues de la première voiture venue. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, après avoir pris son café, qu'il réalisa ce dont il s'agissait.  
« Pétition contre le débranchement de Jack ».  
Il ne put retenir un sourire, qu'il jugea très mal placé, cependant.  
Quand bien même il n'avait jamais aimé Jack, il signa. Pour faire bonne figure.


End file.
